1. Field
The disclosed concept relates generally to motor control systems, and more particularly, to motor control centers. The disclosed concept also relates to communication systems for motor control centers.
2. Background Information
Motor control centers are used, for example, in some commercial and industrial applications to distribute electrical power to a variety of loads (e.g., without limitation, relatively high power electrical motors, pumps, and other loads).
FIG. 1, for example, shows a portion of a motor control center 10. The motor control center 10 includes a multi-compartment enclosure 12 for receiving a plurality of motor control modules or subunits 14,16,18,20,22,24, commonly referred to as “buckets”. Typically, each bucket (see, e.g., bucket 22 of FIG. 1) is a removable, pull-out subunit that has, or is installed behind, a door 26. The door 26 is preferably coupled to the enclosure 12 by hinges 28 (shown in phantom line drawing in FIG. 1) to permit access to motor control components of the bucket 22 while it is installed in the enclosure 12. Motor control centers and subunits therefor are described in greater detail, for example, in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,684,199 and 7,688,572 and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2011/0149480, 2008/0258667, and 2008/0022673, all of which are hereby incorporated herein by reference.
Traditionally, communication network systems are motor control center subunit-based. That is, the communication modules for the systems are mounted on the subunits or buckets such that, when a subunit or bucket is removed, the corresponding communication module is also removed. This can cause a wide variety of problems. For example, when a bucket including the communication module is unplugged from the motor control center, the computerized controlling program loses the connection which may cause a malfunction of the system. Furthermore, the buckets are replaced or rearranged on a relatively regular basis, which means the main software program would need to be configured. This would require expert assistance to re-address all of the buckets. Among other disadvantages, are lost production, due to downtime to address the system failure.
There is room for improvement in motor control centers, and in communication systems therefor.